Aura of Menace
' Aura of Menace' is the twenty-second episode of the second season. Plot A station announcer notifies the public that a goods train bound for the Island of Sodor is delayed, but railtours at Ulfstead Castle will continue. We then enter a building in England with Connor and Caitlin preparing for a railtour. Unknown to them, Mr. Mason and the Hitman are conversing nearby, having sabotaged D199 and D261. Mr. Mason states that the two diesels have been purchased by Walter Sliggs. Caitlin then heads off to Ulfstead Castle. We then join Edward, Victor, and The Flying Scotsman at Crovan's Gate Works, the latter having recieved a new coat of paint. The Scotsman then heads off to Crovan's Gate Station, where he is met by Winston and The Fat Controller. The Scotsman hints about not having enough work, to which Sir Topham Hatt apologizes and explains his dilemma: the opening of the Little Western Extension, which the Scotsman and another engine were due to open, has been delayed due to several things, the most prominent being the disappearance of the other engine. Sir Topham Hatt says he will try to scrape up more work for the Scotsman. At Brendam Docks, Cranky yells at Salty to try to get him to leave him alone before the Flying Scotsman arrives and tells him that he is looking for Scruff. Scruff then shows up, and the Scotsman heads off with him to Ballahoo Marshaling Shed. When they get there, Scruff introduces the Scotsman to Stanley, Whiff, and Hank. The group talks before Gordon arrives, bringing Sir Robert Norramby with him. The Earl offers the Scotsman and Gordon a chance to double-head a passenger excursion to Ulfstead Castle from Barrow-in-Furness, to which the Scotsman happily agrees. The two head to Barrow-in-Furness before they are stopped by a red flag. Arry and Bert make flippant remarks towards them and head off, chuckling. The two LNER engines eventually arrive at the big station before being passed by D199 and D261, hauling their train. Gordon is shocked, remarking that he hasn't seen the two diesels in over a decade. The Scotsman then remarks that the diesels are heading off towards Walter Sliggs before heading off. Meanwhile, we rejoin the two diesels as they remember being embarrassed on Sodor decades ago by Bear, Henry, Stepney, and Duck. The two diesels then encounter a red flag but are unable to stop before something in D199's undercarriage stops. The workman announces that the points up ahead will divert them to The Mine Junction. Just as the diesels realize they've become a runaway, Gordon and the Flying Scotsman are soaring down the line in style until they are stopped by the man who had tried to flag down D261 and D199. He informs them of the pressing situation and insists something must be done. The engines are uncoupled from their coaches and attempt to pursue and overtake the diesels, planning to warn everyone at the Mine Junction of the impending collision. They overtake the diesels and arrive at the Mine Junction, where Walter Sliggs, Bertram, and Darren are. Walter Sliggs is informed of what is going on. The nearby construction machines build a barricade and everyone evacuates as the two diesels smash into the barricade. Everyone survives, and Sliggs decides to head back to his indoor recreation facility to play tennis, to the disdain of everyone else. Meanwhile, The Fat Controller muses to himself that he will need a new engine to open the Extension with the Scotsman as Spencer rushes past. The Fat Controller then thinks that he must phone the Duke and Duchess. Sliggs enters his indoor recreation facility and is quickly joined by Sir Frederick Aura, who laughs evilly. Sliggs orders him to leave, but Aura stays and two of his men enter and aim guns at Sliggs. Aura orders Sliggs to follow through with some obligation he has made. He then says that unless Sliggs follows his orders, Aura will make him lose millions of dollars and blows up Sliggs' refinery at the Mine Junction, causing a building to crush and kill Darren and several workmen. Sliggs tells Aura that he will expose him, but Aura once again threatens Sliggs to keep quiet. He then says that there is vast quantities of oil under Ulfstead Castle, and that he knows how to get it. Characters *D261 *D199 *Sir Frederick Aura *Walter Sliggs *Gordon *The Fat Controller *Sir Robert Norramby *Winston *The Flying Scotsman *Caitlin *Victor *Edward *Salty *Percy *Thomas *Cranky *Scruff *Whiff *Stanley *Hank *Connor *Arry and Bert *Jack *Max and Monty *Alfie *Byron *Bertram *Mr. Mason (unnamed) *The Hitman (unnamed, does not speak) *Patriot (mentioned) *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand (mentioned) *Kurt (cameo) *Millie (cameo) *James (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Harvey (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Darren (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Terence (cameo) *Freddie (cameo) *Old Slow Coach (cameo) *Duck (cameo in flashback) *Stepney (cameo in flashback) *Henry (does not speak, in flashback) Trivia *This episode's promo is titled "Return to Sodor". *A scene featuring Mr. Mason, The Hitman, and two of Aura's men threatening a signalman outside The Mine Junction was scripted and shot, but then deleted for an unknown reason. *This is the second episode to have a promo released for it prior to the episode's release. *This is the first episode where Diesel 261 has a prominent role. *References and flashbacks to the Railway Series stories "Super Rescue" and "Bowled Out" are featured. *This episode marks Whiff, D261, Caitlin, Connor and Alfie's first speaking roles in the series. *Mr. Mason's voice was digitally lowered by EnterprisingEngine93, as he felt the original actor's voice wasn't intimidating enough. *A reference to Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, the Logging Locos, is made by Walter Sliggs when he asks for someone to protect him. According to EE93, this was an improvisation by DTChapman1 that he felt simply could not be left out! *This episode marks Darren's demise in the Enterprising Engines! series. *Edward and Flying Scotsman's 2013 models are used from this episode onwards. Gallery The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg|A promotional image featuring Gordon and The Flying Scotsman double-heading the rail tour. The Refinery near Kellsthorpe with Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|Promotional image. Diesel 199 and Diesel 261.jpg|Promotional image. File:AuraofMenace1.png|Connor, Caitlin, and D261 File:AuraofMenace2.png|The Hitman, Mr. Mason, D199, and D261 File:AuraofMenace3.png|Mr. Mason and the Hitman by D199 and D261 File:AuraofMenace4.png File:AuraofMenace5.png File:AuraofMenace6.png File:AuraofMenace7.png File:AuraofMenace8.png File:AuraofMenace9.png File:AuraofMenace10.png File:AuraofMenace11.png Stepney in Aura.jpg|Stepney, Duck, Sir Topham Hatt, the inspector, and a workman in a flashback of the Railway Series story Bowled Out. Sliggs and Aura, man.jpg|Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Sliggs. Scottie at the works.jpg|Victor, The Flying Scotsman, Edward, Sir Handel, and Duke at Crovan's Gate Works. Scottie and repairs.jpg|The Flying Scotsman passing Kelly, Jack, and Byron. Salty and Bertie.jpg|Salty and Bertie. New paint Flying Scotsman.jpg|The Flying Scotsman. Scottie backing up.jpg|The Flying Scotsman at Crovan's Gate Station. Here's Norramby!.jpg|Sir Robert Norramby, Stanley, Gordon, and Scruff. Dart Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Hank, and the Flying Scotsman.jpg|The Flying Scotsman, Whiff, Scruff, Hank, and Stanley in Ballahoo Marshaling Shed being passed by Dart. Flying Scotsman, Whiff, and Hank.jpg|The Flying Scotsman, Hank, Whiff, and Terence. Fearless Freddie, The Flying Scotsman, Winston.jpg|Freddie, The Flying Scotsman, Winston, and The Fat Controller. Scruff's "crew".jpg|Stanley, Gordon, Scruff, Whiff, Hank, and The Flying Scotsman in Ballahoo Marshaling Shed. The Flying Scotsman with a new coat of paint.jpg|The Flying Scotsman's new coat of paint. Winston and the Flying Scotsman.jpg|The Flying Scotsman, Winston, and The Fat Controller. LeHitman,Man.png|The Hitman. Mr.MasonbySpamcan.png|Mr. Mason. SirMason.png|Mr. Mason. Whiff the engine with poor hygiene .jpg The Iron Twins.jpg The wreck.jpg The Brothers press on.jpg Soaring by!.jpg Scottie at Brendam Docks.jpg Hold-up!.jpg Flying Scotsman behind Gordon.jpg Collision course!.jpg Diesel 199 and Diesel 261 almost kill a dump truck.jpg Gordon Flying Down the Line.jpg Gordon and the Flying Scotsman at High Tower.jpg D199.jpg The Bowler Hat.jpg The heroes depart.jpg Sliggs and Darren.jpg Scotsman mine junction.jpg Gordon, D261, D199, Scotsman.jpg The Super Rescue.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-16 at 4.04.10 PM.png|D199 and D261 rush by while Mr. Mason and the Hitman threaten some workers. Sliggs gets choked by Aura.jpg Scotsman at look-out point.jpg Projector .jpg Spencer zooms past.jpg His name is Aura.jpg Henchman 1.jpg The Pack Byron mostly.jpg Toby Henrietta Fat Controller.jpg Gordon smirking.jpg Diesel Butch Flying Scotsman.jpg Bertram and Duke make their getaway!.jpg Aura Bertram and Duke.jpg|Bertram and Duke Deleted scene with Hitman and Ricky.jpg|Deleted scene. Scotsman overlooks.jpg Winstonandthefatcontroller.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes